nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Shangri-La
Shangri-La '''is the name of the Zombies map in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''' DLC Pack, Annihilation. Zombies return with vengeance in the mysterious land of "Shangri-La," a legendary shrine lost in an exotic jungle deep in Tibet. Never before seen undead creatures lurk within a treacherous labyrinth of underground caverns. Step carefully through deadly traps and solve the dark secrets buried within the shifting walls of a long lost land.'' Enemies In addition to the normal zombies, there are also two more special zombies. The first is the incredibly nimble Shrieker Zombie; a special zombie that sprints and could disorientate the player simply by screaming at it, allowing the other zombies to attack and down the player without too much effort. However, killing it whilst blinding it gives the player the "'''Blinded by the Fright" '''achievement. Whilst the other zombie type is the infamous Napalm Zombie, which works as a walking/sprinting time bomb that explodes upon approcaching the player. The player could kill it up close, but that would immediately kill the player without either Juggernog or Quick Revive (on solo), or the player could harmlessly destroy it from a distance by using a sniper rifle. Adding to these new zombies are the power-up stealing Zombie Monkeys; much like the Monkeys from Ascension, and they are unpopular with some fans. But if the player kills one of these creatures, it will drop a random power-up, so they have an almost mixed purpose in the map. Weapons Off-Wall Weapons *M14 (500 Points) *Olympia (500 Points) *AK-74u (1200 Points) *MPL (1000 Points) *MP5K (1000 Points) *PM63 (1000 Points) *M16 (1500 Points) *Stakeout (1500 Points) *Semtex (250 Points) Mystery Box Weapons *Famas *Spectre *RPK *SPAS-12 *HK21 *FN FAL *Ray Gun *31-79 JGb215 *CZ75 w/ or without Dual Wield *Galil *Commando *AUG Features *New utilities, including a Mine Cart, a Water Slide, and a Geyser. *The 31-79 JGb215, is a new Wonder Weapon. *New interactive traps such as the Punji Stakes. *The return of the Monkey Bomb and the Bowie Knife. *Spikemore, a claymore with punji spikes. *A new easter egg, known as "Eclipse," that is even more complicated than the one in Call of the Dead , and reveals the true nature of the temple. *Interchangeable Perk-a-Cola spawns (Juggernog and Speed Cola share two spawn points, Quick Revive is always in the first room, and the rest share the same spawn points). *Two power switches. *The Mud Pit Maze. Trivia *Like Shi No Numa , the Perk-a-Cola Machines spawn randomly except for the Quick Revive that always spawns in the first room, Juggernog and Speed Cola on the upper levels, and Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, and Deadshot Daiquiri in the lower levels. *It just so happens that both maps appear in a place with a lot of forestation-but unlike Shi No Numa , there are no swamps to slow the player down. *This is the second map to feature zombified monkeys . *A good strategy with the monkeys is letting them steal the power-up and the power-up will randomly change. You can use this to get a desired power-up if the one dropped isn't very useful at the time. *This is the second map to feature randomly-spawning Perk-a-Colas, with the first being Shi No Numa . *Richtofen can be seen holding the Golden Rod obtained during the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, and the Golden Rod later appears in Moon as part of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg. *According to one of the radios in Moon , Ludvig Maxis apparently teleports to a tomb that was possibly Shangri-La and then shot by Groph, Richtofen's presumably-deceased associate. *Shangri-la is also knowed as Shambala and is a Mythical city like atlantis 185px-Eclipse Monkey.png 180px-ZMonkeyClose.png 185px-31-79_JGb215.png|The Shrink Ray 120px-Tak_Ws.png|Takeo on The Water Slide 185px-Annihilation-shangri-la-screen-08-large.jpg|Shreiker Zombie 300px-BurningZ.png|Napam Zombie 185px-FocusingStone.jpg|Effect of the Focusing Stone 185px-Nika.png|Nikolai on Shangri-La 185px-LaTraps.png|Punji Stakes 185px-PAPLA.png|Starting Room 185px-WaterFall.png|Beautiful Scenery 185px-Uitites2.png|Mine Cart 185px-ZobiesLa.png|Female Zombie 185px-Napalm Zombie.jpg 185px-Nzombie.png Shangri-La ZOMBIES.jpg|A female Zombie. Category:Canon Category:Shangri-La Category:Canon Category:Treyarch Maps Category:Canon Maps Category:Treyarch Category:Map Packs